


Stitches

by RaeVan87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, JoeJob!AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeVan87/pseuds/RaeVan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Saving People Money on Hunting Things. The Family Business since 1979” that was the makeshift slogan of the hunting supply and camping goods store that you'd been working at for the last 4 months. The job was great, your coworkers had already become like a second family, and you even developed something of a crush on your boss, John. Everything seems to be smooth sailing... that is until Dean starts working there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Requests Open.

**JoeJob!AU**

**Title:** Stitches

**Pairings:**  John x Reader, Dean x Reader, John x Reader x Dean (no incest)

**Other Characters:**  Meg, Cas, Jo, Gadreel, Gabriel, more to be added.

**Summary:**  “Saving People Money on Hunting Things. The Family Business since 1979” that was the makeshift slogan of the hunting supply and camping goods store that you'd been working at for the last 4 months. The job was great, your coworkers had already become like a second family, and you even developed something of a crush on your boss, John. Everything seems to be smooth sailing... that is until Dean starts working there.

**Warnings:**  Smutty goodness. Unprotected sex. Bad language.

_A/N: Requests open._

  
  


  
  


_'I mean that fucking you is strange_

_And adored by me throughout._

_Oh, no, it's you again_

_Blessing you with every kiss.'_

_Stitches - Orgy_

**Chapter 1**

       

      You couldn't remember why this had seemed like a good idea, but in your alcohol soaked haze, having sex with your boss on his desk just sounded right. He clearly handled his liquor a lot better than you did and was smugly smiling down at you, holding your knees around his waist while you slid around on the few papers that hadn't been scattered to the floor. Paperclips and other office supplies stuck to your back and you were certain you were going to have paper cuts in unpleasant places, but you were still damn pleased with yourself.

 

      Staff parties happened nearly every month at Winchester Hunting and Camping Supplies. Achieving sales goals meant that John would treat his employees to whatever they wanted, and the staff always voted for a party. Everyone would bring drinks, pizza would be ordered and music would be brought in. It was a great way for you and your coworkers to unwind and get to know each other.

      This had been the third party in the last 4 months, and while it had started like any other, it was certainly ending differently. You'd been shamelessly flirting with John all night, being overly 'touchy-feely' and letting him feed you drink after drink. Everything he said was hilarious and personal space became non-existent. Eventually you'd both ducked away from the party as secretively as you could and ended up in his office, where neither of you wasted time with pleasantries and clothes were shed in an instant.

      The desk swayed precariously under the weight atop it, causing each of John's thrusts to bounce you harshly against him. His thick cock slid nearly the entire length out of you before slamming back in again, rocking you back and forth. You reached over your head, trying to find something to grab on to as you struggled to hang on. The feeling of impending climax started tensing in your stomach as your skin practically vibrated. His once soft exhalations of air turned gruff and forced and you knew he was close to, moving his hands to your hips and tightening his grip. A dull ringing sounded in your ears as the coil in your stomach released and a wave of intense pleasure washed over you. Your legs clung to John's hips as you ground your pelvis against him, savoring the exquisite feeling of having him deep inside you. He came hard moments after as your sex squeezed his with each rippling pulse of orgasm.

      Grinning like the idiots you were, you both took your time catching your breath before untangling from one another. You had to blink a few times to straighten your vision before you eventually sat up and began redressing.

      John looked at you with an amused expression as he slipped his pants back on. A teasing look in his eye.

      “What?” you asked him, suddenly feeling self conscious.

      He lead over and flicked a paperclip off your shoulder and chuckled. You snorted a laugh and shook your head, pulling your shirt back on before he could find anymore.

      It was nearly 3am by the time you left John's office. The party had drawn to a close and all of your coworkers had gone home, sparing you from having to explain where you'd disappeared to.

      After John politely declined your offers to help him clean up, you bid him goodnight and went outside to hail a cab, hoping that you would still be able to catch a little sleep before the start of your 8am shift tomorrow. It probably wasn't the best decision to stay up late, but the grin on your face and the lingering hum in your core made it difficult for you to pretend like you regretted your decision.

  
  


_**~ * ~ * ~** _

  
  


      The sun seemed unfairly bright as you unlocked the front door of the store and stepped inside, locking it again behind you.

      “Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in” a voice teased from behind the cash counter.

      You pulled off your sunglasses, which did little to spare you from the glaring sun, and smiled at Meg. She'd been your best friend since your second day on the job. You two hit it off and had become inseparable ever since.

      “Where's John? I thought he was opening today?” you asked, throwing your bag and glasses on the counter and jumping up to sit beside where Meg was counting the cash float.

      “Called me in for back up. Guess he's not as young as he used to be” she shrugged, looking suspiciously at you. “And how are you feeling today, princess?”

      “My head feels about 3 sizes too big, but I'll live. I'm surprised to see you here today... and I'll be equally surprised to see Gabe if he shows up for his shift this afternoon” you chuckle recalling how much you'd seen those two drink.

      “I'm not quick to admit it, but if anyone could drink me under the table, I'd dare say it'd probably be Gabe” she smirked, going back to finishing off counting the til.

      You shook your head, impressed that she was even functioning, let alone cracking wise with such ease. Meg slid the cash tray into the til and slammed it shut, turning to look at your pointedly.

      “So, are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

      You knew exactly what she was referring to and you definitely knew better than to try to lie to her. She had a way of seeing through any fib you tried to pull over her, so you weren't going to even bother trying. Chewing at the insides of your cheeks you tried to decide the best way to tell her.

      “Oh, I know that look... I'm not ready for this conversation yet. I need a smoke, come out back with me and tell me everything” she demanded, pointing for you to lead the way.

      Suddenly you felt like a student on the way to the principals office after you knew you did something really bad and your parents would be there waiting for you... even though you knew they wouldn't be mad, just disappointed.

      The sun had mercifully not reached the back side of the building yet and Meg wasted no time lighting up a cigarette. Leaning her shoulder back against the wall she exhaled impatiently and gestured with her hands for you to spill the beans.

      “I fucked John on his desk” you said bluntly, staring at her and waiting for her reaction.

      “You what?!” she coughed as she choked on the smoke. Laughing and trying to catch her breath she stared at you in the way she always did, trying to gauge if you were lying.

      “I never pegged you for the 'ho bag' type” she teased, taking another long drag of her cigarette. “Here I was thinking you gave him a quick 'handy' in the change room or something.”

      “It was one time and we were drunk. It's not like it going to be a regular thing... or ever happen again for that matter” you said defensively, furrowing your brow at her.

      She tsked you, “Pretty sure that's the definition of 'ho bag', honey.”

      “Oh, hello, pot? Yeah, this is kettle. If you want to play the 'ho bag' card, weren't you the one who slept with Cas before he'd even been here a week?” you threw back at her.

      “Hey, hey, I'm not condemning you. Hell, I'm damn proud of you! And maybe now you'll shut up about his 'rugged good looks' for 5 minutes” she mused, smirking at you playfully.

      You roll your eyes and turn to head back into the store as Meg stamps out her cigarette.

      “So, how was he?” Meg asks, nudging you with her shoulder.

      “How was who?” John asks as he enters the backroom, looking at the both of you with thinly veiled amusement.

      “Barry Manilow. They had a live concert on the radio last night. I'd heard he was amazing” Meg said smoothly, not bothering to even make up a believable lie. “And anyway, I thought you were taking the day off? You're interrupting our girl time.” You were always envious of her easy ability to talk to people and her quick-witted, snarky attitude.

      “Yeah, I was going to. Been a bit of a change in plans and we're having a new employee start today” John answered, walking with you and Meg back out to the sales floor.

      “Ooh, fresh meat. I like that” Meg said excitedly.

      “We know, Meg” John sighed, though the smile was still on his face. Meg's exploits weren't exactly a guarded secret and she took every chance she could to tease Cas about their evening together.

      “Anyway, Meg, if you don't mind opening up the store, I've got some paperwork to do in the back” he stated then turned to face you. “Y/N, can I talk to you in my office for a moment?”

      “'Paperwork', that's a cute nickname” Meg teased, winking at you as you trailed after John.

      The weight of your actions suddenly dawned on you as you entered John's office and he closed the door behind you. You eyed the chair in front of his desk, but decided to opt for standing instead.

      “So, what's up?” you ask, trying to keep the nervousness out of your voice. Your eyes stray to his desk and you can feel the blush rising up in your cheeks.

      “I want you to show the new guy around, make him feel at home. Since you're Employee of the Month and all, I feel like it would set a good example for him” he states, sitting down in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk.

      “Yeah, sure, of course. No problem” you ramble, feeling like a prized idiot. You weren't sure what you had been expecting. It wasn't like you'd slept with him thinking it was going to be anything more than a fling, but his strictly professional conversation caught you a little off guard and you found your pride slightly wounded.

      “I should... go get changed for me shift” you say by way of excusing yourself. John nods and you exit his office without another word.

      Shaking your head at your own foolishness you head towards the staff room. There were change rooms that could be used, but none of the staff ever bothered with them. No one that worked there was modest or shy enough to care about changing their clothes in front of each other.

      After you open your locker, you begin to pull your shirt over your head when you get the sudden feeling of eyes on your back. Looking over your shoulder you're startled to see John standing there, leaning languidly against the door frame.

      “Oh, don't stop on my account. I came to watch the show” he says with a wolfish grin.

      You feel the heat rise up in your cheeks again as you lift your shirt over your head and toss it at his face. He drapes it over his shoulder and unabashedly watches you slip your black 'Winchester's' polo over you. It has a simple logo on the front and on the back it read, 'Saving People Money on Hunting Things. The Family Business since 1979.'

      Cutting through the sexual tension, Cas steps around John to enter the staff room, completely oblivious to the desire in the air.

      “Hey, Cas” you greet him, turning reluctantly away from John and straightening you hair in the small mirror on the inside of your locker door.

      “Hello, Y/N” he replies, leaning his forehead against his locker door.

      John chuckles to himself as he walks away and you can't help but smile at poor Cas.

      “Some party last night, hey?” you ask him, grabbing a paper cup from beside the water cooler and filling it up for him.

      “I didn't realize mixing vodka with jello could be so potent. It's colorful, jiggly nature is very deceptive” he says gruffly, accepting the cup of water from you as he slowly moves to open his locker.

      You suppress your giggles with great difficultly. You loved talking to Cas because of the strange way that he spoke as if he were seeing the world for the first time.

      “Yeah,” you agree, you'd had your fair share of those as well. “Meg should have probably stopped feeding you those one after another.”

      “My vomit was technicolored” he stated, looking at you from around his paper cup as he drank.

      This time the laugh could not be stopped and you looked at him sympathetically, “I'm not surprised.”

      Shortly after, Gadreel and Jo joined you in the staff room and you finished getting yourself ready for your shift. By the time you joined Meg behind the tills, she was deep in conversation with one of your favorite regulars. Bobby Singer was an older gentleman who came in at least once a week. He always had a story to tell and was treated like a member of the 'Winchester' family. Since it was a slow day you both spent the better part of an hour talking to him about his recent hunting trip up North.

      Just before lunch you and Meg were gossiping about the latest drama around the store when someone cleared their throat from behind you. Spinning around you were taken aback by the startlingly green eyes and coy smile staring at you.

      “Hey, I'm Dean. I'm supposed to be starting work here today” he says confidently, letting his eyes rake over you.

      “You're late” John cuts in from behind you, tossing a uniform shirt at the young man. “Put that on, you'll be shadowing Y/N today.”

         John turned and walked back to his office, leaving you more than a little curious about his cold disposition towards the new employee. As far as bosses go, John was pretty laid back and easy to get along with. This poor guy hadn't even started yet and already he seemed to be on his bad side.

      “Is he always like that?” Dean asked, seemingly unfazed by his new bosses attitude towards him.

      “Nah,” Meg interjects, “He's great... once you get to know him a little better. Right Y/N?”

      You shoot Meg a look that could kill, and steer Dean away to the staff room, showing him which lockers were empty so he could put his stuff in one. He wastes no time removing his leather jacket and t-shirt in front of you, though you politely turn away. Stealing a glance over your shoulder you see his strong, muscled back as he stuffs his things into the locker before putting on his polo. Quickly looking away you clear your throat, leaving the staff room to start introducing him to the other staff members and showing him around the store.

      Once back at the till he leans his elbows back on the counter like he'd been there for years.

      “So... employee of the month, huh? What do you have to do to get that title?” Dean asks. The smug but not rude smile still covers his face and you find yourself almost giddy in his presence.

      “She slept with the boss” Meg throws out.

       Your stomach drops and you glare at her again, mouth agape. She merely shrugs and smirks at you.

      Turning back to Dean you stammer, “No, I... well, yeah I did, but it's... no, it's just... not like that.” Your words tripped over themselves in an effort to explain yourself as you flush with embarrassment.

      “Hey, that's none of my business... sorry I asked” he replies, still smirking though obviously somewhat uncomfortable.

      “Yeah” you agree quickly. “How about... we just forget about all of this and let's just get back to work, okay... uh... what did you say your name was again?”

      “It's Dean. Dean Winchester” he grins broadly.

      Meg barks out a laugh and has to walk away, clutching her sides while she vibrates with laughter. The embarrassment you'd previously felt increased tenfold and your heart hammered in your chest. Yup. Great first impressions. You were definitely setting a good example... for the boss's son.

 

 


End file.
